Rodrigo Matsumori
Rodrigo Matsumori is a Heightened Shinigami and brother to Ryatso Matsumori. Appearance Rodrigo is tall, almost as tall as Leo, but he towers over most opponents and fills them with fear. He has jet black hair and an earringon his right ear. He has a tattoo of a dragon on his left shoulder that extends down to his elbow. He will almost always where a coat over what he was wacthing, a coat that reaches to cover his mouth. When he does take off his jacket, he is wearing a shirt with dark pants to follow with it, as it relates to his Zanpakuto's power. Personality Rodrigo may look calm, but he is generally an arrogant hot head. He is usually abrasive, and will speak insults to his opponent to rile them up, which in turn will power him up. Though he usually is a hot head, he will be calm in battle and won't allow his anger to overtake him. He despises Ryatso for thinking that he could compete with the three of the brothers in terms of power. He is an extremely arrogant person, so the fact that people enjoyed Ryatso enraged Rodrigo. Towards his own other brothers he won't show hate, though he generally hates the fact that he must listen to Leo due to their power difference. He is a loose cannon, and though it is difficult to fight him in battle, he generally is also hard to control in normal conversation as well. History Rodrigo was born as the second of the three brothers to Antoyama and Kya Matsumori. While he wasn't the strongest of the three, he was always the one with the most ambition to be in a fight and train. He loved to train and spar as much as can be, often sparring against Leo, who always managed to beat him with ease. This was always his goal, to beat his older brother, yet he never succeeded. While Marco was always loyal to Leo, Rodrigo never felt the same loyalty to him. He only followed his brother as he led them to morepower, which he was okay with. He and Marco originally couldn't find a reasonable way to gain more power, and the two saw it as a lost cause while Leo didn't. Rodrigo then began to train and spar more, in his expectance to become a seated officer in the Gotei 13 when he joined automatically. However, just as he was about to enter the Academy, he and Marco caught wind of Leo's plans and the methods he discovered to obtain more power. Rodrigo then decided to forgo the Gotei 13 and seek more power with his brothers. As they gained the ingredients to more power, Rodrigo reveled in the fact that Ryatso was suffering from the losses of his close loved ones. Finally, they acquired all the ingredients and managed to gain the power they sought: a higher and more advanced reiatsu pool. With this power, they sought to visit the other races and gaint the techniques and powers from them. However, Leo saw a better way to learn the powers without giving away themselves to the other races. They managed to find and capture a Seraphim towards the end of the Seraphim War. This Seraphim wasn't relatively strong compard to others, however he still had the knowledge of powers and techniques from other races through battles. They used multiple methods of torture, extraction, and manipulation to learn and gain the techniques and powers of the other races. Rodrigo himself did most of the torturing and extracting, as he was that sadistic of a man. He saw enjoyment out of it, and in return he was given extra powers. As they head back to the Seireitei, Rodrigo has only one goal in mind: to kill as many Shinigami as he can, especially Ryatso. Powers and Abilities Due to the Seraphim they met, Rodrigo has learned several techniques including Sonido and Shunpo. Kido Hado and Bakudo #1-88 Can perform a dark black Cero that encompasses the light and creates only darkness. Zanpakutō Rodrigo's Zanpakuto is named Boido no Yami (Darkness of the Void). 'It takes the form of a black rapier in its base form. The Zanpakuto is a darkness-type Zanpakuto, which ses darkness and energy to encompass the opponent. Inner World Rodrigo's Inner World is at seems, nothing but darkness. An endless void that encompasses nothing but darkness, not even Rodrigo can see within this darkness. His Zan spirit is a dark dragon, and he can only hear his Zan spirit in the darkness. Like his brothers, he has subjugated his Zan to his will, making it bow everytime he enters the world. 'Boido no Yami (Darkness of the Void) Rodrigo's Zan spirit is a dark black dragon that is as long as the darkness in the world. He will talk to Rodrigo as if Rodrigo were his master, bowing to him as Rodrigo had subjugated the spirit to his whim years before to seek his power. Release command: Silence the Light, Boido no Yami (Blast of the Void) Rodrigo shoots a blast of dark energy that aims to erase the person, like a Cero. It is an energy blast that can range in power depending on the amount of energy he puts into the attack. 'Rengoku no Geto' '(Gate of the Void) By activating this ability, Rodrigo is able to form a Kurohitsugi-like box that encloses Rodrgio and sends him to a "void". When in this box, Rodrigo is closed off for one turn and cannot be attacked while in the box. This allows him to recollect himself if the battle has gotten too bad, or escape if he cannot fight no longer as it allows an opening. 'Bankai: Uchu no Yami(Darkness of the Universe)' When Rodrigo activates Bankai, a ball of darkness surrounds him and complete silence is heard fromt he surrounding area, as the darkness of space does not allow sound. When the reiatsu has dissipated, Rodrigo is shown to be holding dual black katanas formed from the darkness. As such, the battlefield becomes visibly darker and it becomes harder to see. Kage Kara Ansatsu-sha (Assassin from the Shadows) Type: Offensive/Defensive Cost: Low to Medium (One turn cooldown) Stat: Sei and HOH Range: Long Rodrigo is able to emerge from any shadow the opponent makes, allowing him to both transport behind them or to escape from his opponents attack. This ability is for his whole body to transport, not just simply his blade. He can also use it to mask himself from his opponent for up to 3 seconds. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei